I Promise
by Misa-chi
Summary: Oneshot. Yumi Ishiyama remembers the last moments she experienced after a plane crash and shared with Ulrich Stern. UxY T for character death.


**I Promise**

**Hello everyone, RxC HxA here, I hope you like my story :].**

**Yumi Ishiyama remembers the days of her experience after a plane crash.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

* * *

It was that day when everything changed. We were the only survivors, at least. I was.

We were just about to land on the runway when the plane suddenly jerked.

Next thing you know, screams filled the entire place, drowning out the pilot's warnings.

I was praying, praying that an angel, praying that a miracle would come down and save all of us.

I guess my wish wasn't fully fulfilled.

That was the last thing I remember when my head violently slammed into the seat in front of me, was that I was still holding onto your hand.

Then everything went black.

Then I awoke in a stark white room. How long I was unconscious? Even I don't remember.

As if an instinct, I sat up screaming your name.

I felt pain, a sharp pain on my forehead. I raised my hand only to find a white cloth covering my flesh.

The sensation of it immediately made me feel drowsy.

I cried, I sat there and I cried.

I felt so weak, I felt like I couldn't have done anything, I felt so powerless.

I was alone, and it seemed like I was so distant from you.

Maybe you were just in the room next to me, or perhaps a floor above.

You were so far away.

The doctor said that it was surprising, how I didn't have that many major injuries.

I was released on a wheelchair the next day, I was far too weak to walk on the only two things that made me strong.

Though I never left the hospital, I stayed by your side the whole time.

I was devastated the first time I walked into your room.

You had so many wires attached, and the only sounds I heard in the room were the clock ticking down seconds, and the sound of your life on the line.

I was scared, I rolled my wheelchair next to you and stared at your face.

You had bruises everywhere, mostly everywhere.

My emotions took over and I just couldn't help myself.

I took your hand and I leaned over to give you a kiss on the cheek.

All I ended up doing was crashing to the floor.

A sharp jabbing pain rose in my legs.

I yelled out in pain as I continued to sob.  
I screamed for help, not for me, but for you, I wanted to help you; I wanted to get you out of here.

Time passed and you slowly recovered.

The first time you woke up, I was there with you.

You said, "Hello there, sweetheart." as you smiled softly.

I smiled, I was so relieved, I thought everything was going to be alright.

But it was never going to be the same.

After a few months, I was able to walk again.

You told me that I should go outside and take a walk, or stop visiting so often.

I didn't want to leave, but you insisted it was for my own good.

I remember, one day I went to visit you, I peeked in through the small window of the door.

You were staring out the window that gave view to a bright, sunny morning.

A yellow butterfly came in and took a spot on the flowers I sent you the other day.

You smiled, but it was clear you were miserable.

Then the next morning, I was walking to visit you once again.

But I was passed by a series of nurses and doctors running straight to you.

Panic set in and I started to tremble.

They yelled so loudly, I could hear every word.

_"Clear!"_

My eyes grew wide and I dropped to the ground.

_"Clear!"_

I paid no attention to the world around me.

_"Clear!"_

Everything seemed so still.

Then I heard silence.

_"Time of death."_

That was when I fainted.

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself in the same room that I woke up in after the plane crash.

It took a while to regain my thoughts, but I knew it was pointless.

I lie still in that bed, tears sliding down the side of my face.

They dropped down onto the bed.  
As more and more fell down, the tears wouldn't stop.

It was as if a droplet of water fell into a pond.

Then I heard the door open, but I didn't care who it was, because it wasn't you.

"Oh, honey..." It was my mother, come to cheer me up.

She took the seat in front of me, but I didn't dare look up at her face.

My father and little brother came in next.

They didn't come close, but stood close to the door.

My mother put her hand on my shoulder.

They told me the whole story.

You died of heart failure.

They told me that I should stay here at the hospital for a few nights.

It was nighttime when they left, and I hadn't said a word to them.

How could I stay there? The place that contains your deathbed.

I remember our last conversation.

"I'm going home now." I said.

"Be safe." You croaked out.

"Of course! Do you think I'm going to be attacked or something?"

"Who knows? Maybe you'll be attacked by my ghost." You joked.

The state you were in, I couldn't take that lightly. "You're crazy." I retorted.

"Only for you." You smiled.

Every night I had dreams of us and the memories that we shared.

But in truth, they were nightmares.

There was one dream, that I took to heart though.

As I entered the dream I remember being blinded by light.

I looked around only to find you, and nothing else.

I smiled as I saw your face, and I ran towards you.

You looked down at me with a frown.

_"I miss you."_ I said as I hugged you.

_"I miss you too." _You replied back.

_"You see this door?"_ You asked me as you turned around to a giant door.

_"I'll be waiting for you on the other side." _You told me.

_"You promise to come, won't you?" _

_"Of course, I promise."_ I replied.

You then walked slowly towards the door, and I saw it open up.

_"See you then._" You rewarded me with a smile, and walked right in.

I'll never forget.

It's been about a year now.

I stand here, flowers in hand, by your grave.

I know that you're watching me, I just know.

I hope you're happy up there.

Ever since that dream, I've had hope.

I lay down the flowers on top of your grave and slowly walked away.

Then I stopped in my tracks.

"I will come for you, just like I promised." I said out loud.

As I continued to walk away, I felt the wind blow.


End file.
